An electric force transmission device suitable for a hybrid vehicle employing an engine and a motor both serving as a driving power source and described in the following patent publication designated by “Document 1”, is generally known as a conventional electric force transmission device.
That is, this type of electric force transmission device is designed to command an electric force needed to merely achieve a required driving force to a motor without fully taking account of a state of a circuit provided to control the driving of the motor.
Document 1: Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2000-102108